


Wedding Bells

by NightsLikeThis



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 20:04:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17628800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightsLikeThis/pseuds/NightsLikeThis
Summary: Jason and Kim are getting married...or are they?Trimberly.





	1. Chapter 1

Trini Gomez is standing by the altar, facing down towards the front doors of the church, waiting for the moment she's been dreaming of since she was a little girl. 

 

Kimberly Hart is walking slowly towards her in the most precious white gown, her father is crying like someone's died, her mother’s eyes glazed over daydreaming of the future grandkids. 

 

It would be nice to pretend that Kimberly was walking to the end of the aisle where Trini was standing, but she has to remind herself that her own dress is yellow, not white, that she's holding a sunflower bouquet, stood slightly to the right, maid of honor, next to Jason Lee Scott, the groom. 

 

But Trini can act like she's not crumbling to pieces, watching the girl she loves marry someone else. And not just anyone else. A boy she cares so much about. 

 

She can see the way Billy nervously clutches the ring box in his pocket as if he's the one about to get married. It's easier to watch the best man fiddle through his coat pocket than look at Kim getting married to someone that isn't her. 

 

Zack's a mess. Trini's a mess too, but at least she can control it. He's sweating through his tux, a paler than usual current through his face. He's looking between Kim and Trini like he can still fix this, like Kim wants Trini too, like he just needs a sign to tell him to murder Jason for the greater good. 

 

Trini's blocking everything out, doesn't want a memory of when her fate of loneliness was forever sealed. That is until she hears the slam of the church doors shutting behind a black tuxedo. 

 

Jason. 

 

Gone. In a flurry of nerves and epiphanies.

 

Kimberly doesn't look devastated. 

 

But Trini isn't looking at her to see so.

 

She's launching herself toward those closed doors as fast as her heels allow. 

 

She finds Jason doing a poor job of hiding behind a bush, looking like he's just gone swimming, or ran a marathon, or both.

 

“What are you doing?”

 

Trini's surprised by how even her voice is, how unassuming it is.

 

“I don't know” he says between bated breaths.

 

“Do you not want to get married?”

 

“I don't know what I want, but I know that I can't”

 

“Can't get married right now? To Kim? At all?”

 

“Right now! To Kim! Both! I don’t know!”

 

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Sitting across from Kimberly in her wedding dress in a McDonald's isn’t exactly what she had in mind for the day.

 

In fact she’d thought she’d be succumb to watching Kimberly walk down the aisle to Jason, seeing them seal their marriage with a kiss, spending the rest of her night trying not to sob so hard into every new glass of tequila she would request from the bar, as the newly weds danced the night away, smiles plastered on everyone’s face, and then Zack would inevitably drag her home into her bed, where she’d pretend like the day had never happened.

 

Maybe she hadn’t planned eating fries in her bridesmaids dress, watching Kim choke down 2 Big Macs and a 20 piece McNugget, probably stress eating, but she guesses it’s better than what she’d thought.

 

The chain of events goes like this:

 

Jason panics.

 

Kimberly panics.

 

Jason runs outside.

 

Trini follows him.

 

Almost beats him up.

 

Jason hops in his truck.

 

Drives away.

 

Trini goes back inside.

 

Tells everyone Jason left.

 

Two hours pass.

 

Everyone leaves.

 

But Trini can’t leave Kimberly alone.

 

“You up for some McDonalds?” She asks when Kimberly has sighed deeply for the 15th time.

 

Kimberly said “sure” like anything is better than staying here.

 

And now they’re here.

 

Eating in silence, well as silent as it could possibly be with Kimberly chewing like it’s her job. 

 

“Sooo…”Trini interrupts the lack of speech, because she can’t keep her fucking mouth shut. “How ya feeling?”

 

Kimberly rolls her eyes, sighs for the hundredth time now, “we’re not talking about it” she barks like an order.

 

“Nooo,” Trini argues, “we should definitely talk about it” she pleads pressing her hand to the back of Kimberly's cross the table.

 

“What? What is there to say? Jason walked out of our fucking wedding. End of story” Kim offers, angrily biting into another nugget.

 

“You don't like wonder why at all? Like he had to have a reason right?” Trini asks, playing with the left over crunchy bits of her fries. 

 

Kimberly pauses for a second, seemingly weighing her options, “Jason’s gay”

 

“Oh” is Trini’s only response.

 

“I know it's not right to out people, but it's not that he didn't want to tell you, he just thought it would be a harder secret to keep if anyone other than me knew about it” Kimberly babbles.

 

Trini shifts in her seat trying to reign in all the questions she wants to ask.

 

“How long have you known? Like why were you getting married if he’s not in love with you?” Trini offers trying not to sound accusatory.

Kim knows her friend’s intentions are good.

 

“He told me shortly after we defeated Rita,” Trini can’t believe it's been that long, 8 years of friendship and fighting alongside each other and she's just now learning that Jason’s gay. Kimberly waits for the surprise to settle on the yellow ranger’s face. “We started dating when his dad started to suspect he wasn’t straight, i went along with it to protect him, i didn't want him to get kicked out when he’d just repaired his relationship with his parents”

 

“But why take it this far? Marriage, Kim?” Trini can’t help but interrupt.

 

“We thought it was a good option, thought it would get his parents off his back, we both wouldn't have to worry about coming out, and at least we’d always have each other” 

 

“Wait, Both?” Trini stops, having a hard time comprehending. 

 

“Im bisexual, Trini”

 

The shorter girl shakes her head, not knowing how to react to the flood of information, the truth finally coming out.

 

“But why’d you hide it from us? Why’d you hide it from me?”, Trini pushes forward in her chair, after all these years of being out, her voice still crawling to a whisper when she aligns herself as homosexual, “out of all people you know i’d understand”

 

“We didn't want anyone to stop us. We knew it wasn't the smartest idea, but it's all we had” Kimberly asserts like its all she knows.

 

“At least Jason was smart enough to run away” The yellow ranger scoffs to herself, but her counterpart doesn't think its so funny.

 

“I mean now everyone is gonna know somethings up” Kim lays out, fear coating her words.

 

“Is that such a bad thing?’ The shorter girl asks, desperate for Kim to see the light of the situation.

 

“Trini, you got kicked out of your house, your parents still won’t speak to you, or let you talk to your brothers, and we all know you try your damn hardest to keep any of your student's parents from knowing. I rather live in secret, than in fear” Kim ambushes her, too caught up to care about the consequences.

 

“Sorry” Trini finds herself being the one to apologize, “i just thought you and i didn't keep secrets from each other”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this over a year ago and totally forgot about it and I just found it in my google docs so I’m posting it just to post. Lmk if u want a continuation cuz we love a good angsty ending.


End file.
